


regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all

by Brill (HalfLight)



Series: KakaVege Art-Inspired Ficlets [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gags, M/M, Making Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfLight/pseuds/Brill
Summary: As they move as one in the dying firelight, Vegeta voices a concern and Kakarot reaffirms an oath he made long ago.





	regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by ["My Father Will Hear Us!"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/358905) by dragonballseys. 



> Follow up to the previous fic in this series! Title is from Utada Hikaru's "Simple and Clean" because I was listening to "[Oath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jE4LmUUqNiQ)" from the new Kingdom Hearts game and it's _gorgeous_.
> 
>  
> 
> [Also have a live version of Simple and Clean because why not.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bcMFSErd_AY)

The fire burns low in the corner, casting sharp shadows and soft light about the room. It sets the gold ablaze.

To Kakarot, looming over him, moving with the prince in slow, liquid thrusts, it’s the brightest thing in the room.

“K - Kakarot, _please_  - ”

“Mm?” Kakarot’s half-listening, more interested in the spot on Vegeta’s neck that makes his thoughts shatter and vanish. He grazes it with his teeth, then runs his tongue over it in a slow lick as he changes the angle of his hips and moves _just_  so.

“ _Aah -_!” Vegeta shakes his head as Kakarot’s tail brushes his right ear in a teasing tickle. His hands fly up to Kakarot’s chest, pushing, palms trembling against sweat-soaked pectorals. “M-my father will hear us!”

Kakarot freezes, frowning as the mood around them sours - just a little, but still. He squeezes his eyes shut, takes a deep breath, lets it out as he looks Vegeta in the eye.  “You think I give a shit?” he murmurs, bracing himself up on his elbows.  “We’ve _talked_  about this, I - ”

A hand on his cheek stills his voice; Vegeta’s returning his frown with equal weight. But the thumb caressing his cheekbone is impossibly tender, so unlike the first time they met, when Kakarot knelt before the throne and swore his life to his king and people.

“I thought you weren’t coming home,” Vegeta murmurs. He drops his eyes to Kakarot’s lips. They gleam in the firelight.  “And if Father caught you, he’d…”

 _Oh,_  Kakarot realizes, and feels himself ache just a little.   _Oh, Vegeta._

“Forget it,” Vegeta mutters, dropping his hand and looking away.  “It’s stupid, anyway.”

“Wait, hold on.”  Kakarot shifts just a little, keeping them joined as he grasps about on Vegeta’s bedside table.  He glances over as his hand clasps a thin, dark piece of cloth. “Bite down on this. Then you can be as loud as you want.”

For a moment, he thinks Vegeta will refuse, his face growing more and more incredulous as he shifts it between the dark cloth and Kakarot’s face. He only moves when Vegeta’s expression becomes determined and he nods, pushing the cloth past kiss-swollen lips and into his mouth as he presses his hips forward, presses his lips to Vegeta’s temple.

And he drinks the muffled sounds down as they find their rhythm again, as the heat between them burns hot as the fire once more.  Then hotter, and hotter still, until Kakarot’s  sure he’s melting and can’t determine where he ends and Vegeta begins.

Kakarot moves one of his hands from Vegeta’s hip, the other one moving in slow, teasing strokes between them, and laces their hands together. He presses his lips to Vegeta’s pulse, relishing the rapid flutter that signals he’s close.

And he speaks the words that bring them over the edge together, the oath he swore when they first came together like this:

“ _I will never leave you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, friends! ♥


End file.
